vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 55
Chapter 55 is the fifty-fifth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Fan Le Lao announces Zhao Yan as her girlfriend but she isn't really happy about it. She pushes her away, but later he finds her again. He tries to kiss her, but Zhao Yan escapes from him. She goes to the restroom, where three jealous girl throws water on her. Fan Le Lao witnesses the whole things, and when the girls notice his presence. He tries to help Zhao Yan but is denied again. Angry, he informs her that he will wait for her at the entertainment park until she comes. Yue Jian, Fraser, Lilla and Ge Chen arrive to the terrority of the Toreador Clan. According to his judgement, the best way to get what they want they should enroll to the school thr Toreador Clan uses. Clain asks Wei Er to pay attention to the newly arriving students. Yue Jian feels somewhat awkward as this is her new school life. She bumps into a guy, who is about to bully her, when Ge Chen steps in and insult the guy. He offers them a gamble - if they win, they will let things go, but if they loose they have to withdraw from the school. Description After Fan Le Lao's announcement / invitation, Zhao Yan is at a loss. She pushes hi away, then claiming to have other things to do, she takes her leave. Fan Le Lao is looking after her with a strange expression. Zhao Yan is walking on the way to the school, thinking about Fan Le Lao's earlier words, when someone touches her shoulder. Frigthened, she slaps the hand away, only to find it belonged to Fan Le Lao. He asks if he is that scary, but Zhao Yan excuses herself by saying that he touched her to suddenly. Fan Le Lao thought it was a better way, since their relationship has changed. He moves to kiss her, But Zhao Yan pushes him away again, and runs from him. A few female student witness this, and they glare after her with hatred. Zhao Yan escapes into the female restroom. One of the former girls brings in a basket of water and she drenches her. They scold her for acting noble and elegant, just because she managed to seduce Fan Le Lao, yet she still rejects him. Fan Le Lao stops them, claiming that he doesn't need others interference in his relationship. The girls escape when they notice him. Fan Le Lao goes to Zhao Yan and gives her his coat. He tries to lift her up from the floor, but she pushes him away. This provokes his anger, so he stands up to leave, and on his way out, he tells her that they need to speak, so he will wait for her on Sunday at night at the entermaint park, and it is no use to avoid him, since he will keep on waiting, until she comes. At Samier City Yue Jian is surprised how big the Academy is. Lilla tells her that the royalty attends, so it is not odd. Ge Chen informs them that the Toreador Clan also gathers there. Yue Jian doesn't understand why won't he go to the prince and reveals his identity and his goal. Ge Chen is on the opinion that it won't work as he knows the man and he will try to start a fight. Ge Chen first wanted them to gather information. In a dark room, the long haired man stands by the window when a man enters and respectfully calls him Clain. Clain orders the man - Wei Er - to focus on th newly arriving students (on his desk, the report about Ge Chen, Fraser and Lilla can be seen). Next day Yue Jian and Ge Chen are introduced to the class. Yue Jian takes her place and ponders about that she is startsing her second school life. Later she thinks about her former classmates and Min Xing Yan. She doesn't minds where she is going, and only looks up, when she hears whispers, but bumos into a guy. Her papers fall out of her hands, but when she tries to pick them up, the guy steps on them. It turns out hat she was heading toward a private garden of school council. Yue Jian tries to plead her case by claiming she just came there, but the guy - Wei Er - grabs her chin and is not about to let her go, when Ge Chen arrives and helps her up. He insults the students from the garden and Wei Er offers up a gamble - if they win they will let them go without punishment, but if they loose, they have to withdraw from the school. Category:Chapter